bubblewitch2fandomcom-20200214-history
Bubble Witch Saga 2 Wiki:Editing Guidelines
This page contains Bubble Witch Saga 2 Wiki's editing guideline. It describes the style in which the articles on this wiki should be written and how the various formatting options should be applied. Writing General * This wiki uses the same writing conventions found in Wikipedia:Manual of Style. Articles should be written to follow it but there may be occasional exceptions. * In general, content should be written in a style appropriate for an encyclopedia. Descriptions should be clear and precise; speculations or uncertain facts should normally be avoided. * Do not be overly specific when writing, only as specific as necessary. * Use full sentences where possible. Language * British English is preferred on this wiki as it is the spelling used in the game. * Colloquialisms, slang, l33t speak and other informal styles are not acceptable. * Game-specific words should always use the in-game spelling, even in cases when it is incorrect. Perspective * Contributions should use second-person ("you") or third-person ("the player"; not "this editor") narratives. * Keep first-person sentences out of articles. Talking about your own experiences in a familiar way should be kept to the discussion pages and comment sections. Linking *Do not overlink. Generally, a page should be linked to from a given article only once, on its first occurrence. Links may be repeated if the first link is far up the page or if the manner the word is used in makes it necessary (e.g. in summary lists). Attribution * Do not add any attributions (like "written by XYZ") or dates ("written on 11/12/13") to articles. An accurate record of all contributions to an article is available via its "History" page. Formatting General * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read this . * To learn the basics of editing a wiki, see . Bold * Bold the article name the first time it appears in the article itself. Any alternative names should also be bolded at their first occurrence. * Keywords for which readers are likely to be scanning may be in bold for emphasis, but this should be used sparingly. * Avoid using bold formatting for general emphasis. Italics * Italics can be used for general emphasis. * Italics should be used for the titles of books, comics, movies, games, albums, plays, or periodicals. * Italics may also be used when referring to foreign words or when mentioning a word as an example of a word rather than for its semantic content. Emphasis * Avoid using ALL CAPS. * Avoid using quotation marks for emphasis. * Avoid bolding words for general emphasis. * Avoid using double emphasis (e.g. combining bold and italics). * Use emphasis sparingly and only when necessary. Content General * All content should relate to Bubble Witch 2 Saga, including its setting and/or its development. * All content should be accurate. This wiki aims to provide reliable information. Speculations or uncertain facts should be avoided. * All content should be verifiable. Other editors should be able to check and verify it. * All content should be informative. Information which is only of interest to the writer or to other editors (as opposed to readers) should not be included in articles. * All content needs to be objective. Opinions, and "my favourite"-style passages should not be added to articles. Level Pages * All level pages should follow this order: level tabs, level infobox, level information, difficulty, stars, strategy, walkthrough, trivia (if appropriate), level navigation box, categories. ** Guides on how to input information to level infobox and level information templates can be found on their respective pages. Images * All images should relate to Bubble Witch 2 Saga. Exceptions can be made for user pages. * All images should be categorised into their respective categories upon addition. A full list of image categories can be found here. Videos * Permission should be granted by the owner of the video before addition to the wiki. Credit must be given to the owner of the video. * All videos should be categorised into their respective categories upon addition. A full list of video categories can be found here. Category:Policy Category:Community